XT Items
XT items were special, modified replicas of ordinary turrets and hulls, having a special design. In 2018 XT items were removed from the game and merged with their non-XT versions in the form of an alteration. They're now referred to as "XT Skins". History Originally, XT items were separate versions of existing turrets/hulls, and not a skin for the basic equipment. They existed as individual items, meaning players could possess both the non-XT and XT versions of an item. The first XT item, Smoky XT, was released in February 2011 for a limited time. It was essentially a modified Smoky, but with an increased damage. Smoky XT was a rental item, meaning that once it is no longer available to buy, it will also be removed from the garages of those who have bought it, and therefore can only be used while it is still available. It could be obtained by players at the rank Warrant Officer 1 for 3950 crystals. In December 2014, two new XT items were introduced: Railgun XT and Hornet XT. Their M0 level was very pricey, but the price of each one of the following M upgrades was only 33% of the M0's.It will be noted that as of the 2014 release of Railgun XT and Hornet XT, the garage mechanism required players to buy all low M versions of an item before buying higher ones. For instance, buying Hornet XT M3, players first had to buy its M0, M1 and then M2 versions. The ability to buy the highest M version available at one's rank was only introduced in September of 2015. Starting January 1, 2015, their price had begun to gradually decrease each day, until it reached 1% of their original price on January 11. They were rental items as well, and were removed from everyone's garages on January 11. On July 13, 2015, as Daily Missions were released, Railgun XT and Hornet XT returned as temporary items, via rare tasks, only available to players at the rank of Generalissimo.Daily Missions have gone live! Unlike the 2014 versions, their increased stats were replaced with their ordinary version's equivalent, and were only available as M3. On September 9, 2015, four new XT items were announced: Firebird XT, Thunder XT, Wasp XT and Viking XT; they were released the next day, on September 10.Tanker's Day in TO Just like with the previous XT items, they only have an M3 version, with the same stats as their non-XT counterparts. Discounts are also not applied on them. On December 23, 2015, the release of Vulcan XT and Mammoth XT was announced. They were released on December 25, along with the beginning of the annual holiday celebration.New Year Celebration goodies are waiting for you in-game On January 27, 2018,XT-Skins are coming June 7th! Daily Missions with XT items as rewards became unavailable. Tankers who already had an XT mission in progress did not have it removed, however. On June 7, 2018, XT items as separate gear were removed from the game, and merged into their non-XT counterparts in the form of an XT skin alteration. Players who had possessed an XT item received its skin instead, and had its micro-upgrades merged into the respective non-XT equipment. If they hadn't had the non-XT equipment beforehand, or had a lower M version of it, they were automatically given its M3 version. It will be noted that Wasp XT owners were given the opportunity to keep their regular Wasp at M0, which is common among parkour players. List of XT items XT items are categorized here by their release order: *Smoky XT *Railgun XT *Hornet XT *Firebird XT *Thunder XT *Wasp XT *Viking XT *Vulcan XT *Mammoth XT Any XT item released afterwards appeared in the form of an alteration and not as an individual item. Planned content In episode 59 of the V-Log, it was announced that the team is planning to release M2 versions of Railgun XT and Hornet XT, which, once implemented, would allow more players to receive missions for XT items. It was also mentioned that introduction of XT version for other items is also in plan.Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 59 The former Trivia *Players with a premium account were able to buy XT items for 500,000 crystals each. The minimum rank for purchasing them is the same as their standard M3 counterpart's. Gallery Turret railgun xt m3.png|Railgun XT Hull hornet xt m3.png|Hornet XT Turret thunder xt m3.png|Thunder XT Hull viking xt m3.png|Viking XT Turret firebird xt m3.png|Firebird XT Hull wasp xt m3.png|Wasp XT Turret vulcan xt m3.png|Vulcan XT Hull mammoth xt m3.png|Mammoth XT Turret smoky XT.jpg|Smoky XT Notes Sources and references Category:Garage Category:XT Items